Many different types of technologies exist for location detection of a wireless device for authentication or other purposes. One example is the Global Positioning System (GPS) or other types of special purpose global location systems, which requires computing and power resources of the wireless device. Other examples are network location methods based upon an internet protocol (IP) address of the wireless device, which may only be feasible when the wireless device has been issued an IP address that is known to the system attempting to locate the device. Other types of systems and methods may require special purpose hardware and/or software implemented in the wireless device itself.